


Let me stop you right there, Steve Carlsberg

by Bad_Anxi



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, M/M, Smut, Sorry guys, Spanking, based on an old roleplay, end me please, good god don't look at this, laughs, out-of-context, this work is not my proudest moment by far, unmedicated!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Anxi/pseuds/Bad_Anxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after his breakup with Cecil, Steve ends up dating another equally charming, charismatic radio host, but can't seem to keep Cecil's name out of his mouth. Kevin's not too happy about that. [[EDIT: this fic is ancient and was written WAY before it was revealed that Steve and Cecil are technically family, so. Let's uh. Forget that.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me stop you right there, Steve Carlsberg

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard, yo.  
> A friend requested some spanking. This happened.
> 
> Ask me about my headcanons.

"Say it."

Steve kept his mouth shut, holding back a whimper as the next blow landed.

He'd landed himself here, like most untoward situations, by not watching his mouth. He liked Kevin a lot, so why couldn't he be a little more careful? Here he had this awesome boyfriend, this somewhat-healthy relationship-- the happiest he'd been ever since he screwed things up with Cecil. And who needed him anyway? Steve found himself constantly reminding himself how good things were.

Things were, for all intents and purposes, very, very good.

"I told you to say it. Say my name, Steven."

"... Kevin..."

Sweet, sincere, friendly Kevin. Kevin Free, the voice of Desert Bluffs. Soft-spoken and intelligent. Affectionate and loving when properly medicated.

Potentially dangerous otherwise.

Steve Carlsberg was bent over, spread out on a desk in Kevin's private office in Desert Bluffs. The surface was hard under him, cool and rough against his skin. Again, pain seared across his backside and Steve just pressed his face into the wood, suppressing another cry. It hurt, but he was starting to like it. Truth be told, he always liked it, and he mused as to whether he hadn't acted up on purpose. He was terrified, but Kevin's scarier side did things to him.

The other man leaned in close to his side, smoothing a hand down his back and hip. The touch was gentle enough, but Steve knew the intent behind it was not. He felt Kevin's fingers trail slowly down the backs of his trembling thighs, nails digging in sharp as they came back up swiftly.

"I couldn't hear you."

"I--" The hand rose and slapped down onto his ass again, cutting him off.

"Louder, Steven. Say my name again."

"K-Kevin!"

Kevin just laughed, spanking him again, hard, smirking when he flinched beneath him. Red marks were raising all across the younger man's ass, much to his delight.

"Not going to forget my name again, are you?"

"No, no, Kevin, no." Steve raised his ass against the older man's hand, groaning openly now.

Earlier, in the midst of helping put away groceries and bickering over something inconsequential, Steve had- for the umpteenth time- mistakenly called him Cecil instead of Kevin. Kevin was self-conscious enough without being constantly compared to someone's ex. It was becoming a problem. He had plenty of problems already.

"You done talking about your stupid ex?" Kevin grinned, his sharp crowded teeth glinting in the low light. He squeezed at the soft flesh beneath his fingers. "You want to show me how sorry you are for fucking up?"

Steve nodded, cheek still pressed hard into the desk. "Mhmm, yeah. P-please." He made a little sound when Kevin's hand lifted away from him, and then a louder sound when suddenly Kevin's hips were pressed up to his backside. Clearly Kevin was wasting no time, he thought, hearing his zipper undone and the shuffle of trousers kicked away behind him, and then the sound of a bottle clicking open.

There was one slicked finger slowly circling Steve's entrance, teasing for a moment before pushing inside. Before he could adjust, another threatened to join it, working him open with much impatience. Steve was used to Kevin working him open more gently, mostly with his tongue, but found himself enjoying the burn now immensely as he was scissored open by the man's calloused fingers.

"Mmm, Steven, you're such a tight little slut. I'm going to make it so you can't even think of that other man's name. I'm going to punish you. You won't forget my name again, Steven." He leaned over him, grazing Steve's neck with his jagged teeth; it was all he could do not to just bite down then and there. Whining, Steve just grinded his hips back onto Kevin's fingers desperately until he withdrew them, leaving him suddenly empty.

"You will not," He continued, pressing his stiff erection up to Steve's entrance and slowly moving in, "forget my name again." Steve cried out at this; Kevin pushed himself in further, stretching him agonizingly slowly. He fitted his hands around the curve of Steve's narrow hips and dug his fingers in with purpose. There would be bruises tomorrow, he knew. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Steven, that my name is the only word you'll know when I'm done."

And so he did. He started slow at first, building gradual speed as the man under him squirmed and rolled his hips back wantonly. Steve wanted it just as bad as he did, and Kevin grinned to himself as he rammed mercilessly into him now, bottoming out in a few thrusts.

"Nnnh, Kevin. God, yes, please--" Steve gasped, barely coherent, "Fuck me, Kevin, fuck me--"

"Say it again." Kevin growled, slammed their hips together in a fast, punishing rhythm.

"Kevin-- Ah, h-harder!" Steve's fingers scraped at the desktop, searching for anything to hold onto. His vision started to blur. Pressure built inside him, something coiling tight deep in his belly, and he felt completely full- almost too full- and close to finishing. Kevin's dick kept brushing his prostate, harder each time. He shifted against the wood surface, supporting himself now with one arm, and reached to wrap his shaky fingers around his aching and neglected cock. Precum leaked onto his fingers, slicking his strokes easily.  
Breath ragged, Kevin continued to pump into him. The rhythm became erratic, his anger taking a backseat to the absolute bliss of the tight heat he was pounding away at.

"Fuck, Steve, I'm gonna-- I'm gonna come--" He grit his teeth and dug his nails deeper still into the other man's hipbones.

"Do it, Kevin, come inside me, fill me with it, please," Steve's breath hitched and he stroked himself frantically, pushing his hips back to meet every thrust.

That response was all it took, and Kevin was crying out with his head thrown back, spilling hot cum inside him as he came in jerky, quick spasms. Panting and trembling, he pressed his body against Steve's back, reaching around to replace the man's hand with his own.  
Steve just whined. He was already close, so close, and now Kevin's hand was on him, gripping his cock just the way he liked and doing that thing with his wrist that always brought him off and--

And he was coming, with Kevin's hands on his skin and his sharp teeth nicking at his shoulder and his dick still deep inside him. Semen gushed out over Kevin's rough fingers, splattering the desktop and Steve's belly. If either of them were worried about the sticky mess, it didn't show. 

It ended too soon for either of their liking. Kevin pulled out of him slowly, stepping aside and rifling through one of the desk's drawers for his medication. He took two, and after a moment's consideration, quickly swallowed down a third before putting them away and turning back to face Steve. Steve was sitting on the desk now, pushing his sweat-matted curls from his eyes and catching his breath.

"...Sorry."

Kevin tilted his head, questioning. Already his dark eyes were glossing over, losing the sharp, keen edge they'd had shortly before. "What for?"

He pulled Steve into a quick hug, kissing his temple and cheek before moving to pick up their discarded clothes. Steve remained quiet, taking the clothes as they were handed to him wordlessly.

"Why don't you go take a nice warm shower?" Kevin smiled at him, pulling his black pants up and fastening them. "I'll go make us some dinner."

And then he was out of the room, like none of it had been real. At least Steve was getting a free meal out of it.


End file.
